Killian and Emma Miscarriage
by Cynthia03
Summary: Just some sad moments as Killian and Emma recover from a miscarriage.


**I don't even know what this is. I just read an article about a woman and her miscarriage experience and just wrote this in under 10 mins so the writing is pretty choppy. **

**Please leave reviews!**

**KILLIAN AND EMMA MISCARRIAGE**

The Jones had been happily married for 2 years now. They had broken the curse the Queens of Darkness casted around 2 years ago with True Love's Kiss and Killian had proposed to her a week later.

It was all very sweet actually. They both - as well as the entire town - had learned that they were True Love and Killian had stayed up one night watching 'When Harry Met Sally' with Emma and the line "_I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible_" spoke to him. At the end of the movie, he had picked up a sleeping Emma and tucked her in, while he sent a text to the Charmings about meeting them for lunch the next day along with Henry. Within two days, Mary Margaret, Belle and Ruby had helped him plan the proposal and of course Emma said yes.

—

Emma was nervous. She didn't know how she felt about this or how Killian would feel about this. She had missed her second period and after buying 3 pregnancy tests from the convenience store, she had tried all of them (just to be sure). She was sitting on the bathtub with all three of the pregnancy tests in front of her and all of them saying the same thing: she was pregnant.

"Emma, are you ready to tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Killian asked, sitting in front of Emma while they both dined in their apartment.

"What?" Emma asked, her hands twitching.

"Open book, my love. What's bothering you?" Killian asked, sliding his hand and hook to hold onto her hands.

Emma sighed. This was it. There was no running away.

"I have missed two periods" Emma said and looked down, hoping for the pirate to use his excellent deductible skills. But much to her dismay he just raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Oh god, I'm pregnant you clueless pirate!" Emma confessed.

Killian let go of her hand and Emma's heart dropped. _He doesn't want this_ she thought.

She looked up at him and saw his blue eyes crinkling as his entire face broke into a huge grin. He walked up to Emma and picked her up, crushing her against him.

"Oh sorry love" he realized and put her down.

"You're happy?" Emma asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Of course! This is the best news you have ever given to me! Aren't you happy?" he asked, a goofy smile still plastered on his face.

"I'm happy" Emma replied and kissed him. She was. All her doubts about this child had left her the instant she saw his face break into a grin.

Emma Swan had never thought that she would ever have any babies the second she delivered Henry at 18. But again, she had never thought that she would have fairytale parents and a pirate for a husband. But right here in this moment, with Killian standing behind her, his arms circling her waist and his fingers and hook drawing small circles on her belly, everything felt right.

—-

Emma and Killian were excited. They hadn't yet told the good news to anyone as Emma had experienced some bleeding the night before (but of course it was nothing as they both said to each other). They were waiting in a hospital room for Dr. Whale for their first ultrasound. Emma had imagined this scene in her head almost a million times since the time she had told Killian that she was pregnant. They both were gonna gasp as soon as Dr. Whale pointed to a little spot on the screen and Killian would probably cry being the dramatic queen he is.

But it all went wrong.

Dr. Whale's eyebrows were drawn together in confusion as he kept staring at the screen, his hand moving all over Emma's belly. Emma grew uneasy as by this time they should have seen the baby, and sensing her discomfort Killian's hold on her hand tightened.

"Dr. Whale?" Emma asked, uncertain of what to say.

He looked at them both and dropped his head. He really liked them. Emma was the Saviour and had saved them all multiple times, while Hook had helped him win the She-wolf (as he called her) over and also saved the town along with his wife.

"I'm sorry" he said, "There's no baby. You had a miscarriage probably"

Emma and Killian's hearts dropped. Emma looked over at Killian and could see the sadness in his blue eyes, while tears formed in her own eyes.

"Why?" Killian spoke, his voice wavering.

"I don't know. We'll have to run some checks on Emma" Dr. Whale replied, a tinge of sadness in his voice too. They were his friends after all. "I'll give you two a moment" he said and left, shutting the door softly behind him.

Emma burst into tears. The sadness she felt was unexplainable. She had dreamed about this baby since the moment she told Killian about him or her and now all of a sudden all those dreams shattered. She felt Killian's arms around her as she cried into his shirt, clutching the material tightly. When they both separated as a knock on the door was heard, she saw that Killian's eyes were watery as well. He had wanted this baby just as much she had.

—

It had been three weeks now since Emma had the miscarriage. The first week had been horrible - Emma hadn't even wanted to leave the bed. Killian had been very supportive - just holding her whenever he felt she needed it. Sometimes though he was the one who needed the holding; it was his baby too. Once Emma refused to eat, he brought Henry home from Regina's house and had smiled in relief as he saw his Swan smile for the first time since the miscarriage as their son recited them a story that happened at his school.

—-

They were at the mall, shopping for Henry's upcoming birthday. Emma was looking for clothes for her son while Killian was at a game store, searching for new games for Henry. Emma's gaze landed on the baby clothes section and she found herself in the baby aisle - surrounded by baby clothes, cribs, bottles, and all the possible things a baby and new parents could need. She felt tears form in her eyes, and she left the store, rushing towards the game store. Halfway through the store she saw Killian who came rushing to her the second he saw her distraught face. He cupped her cheek lightly.

"I went into the baby aisle" Emma said and he crushed himself onto her. They held each other for a long time, both mourning the loss of their unborn child.

"Enough" Killian said. "We can't do this anymore Emma. We can't mourn him or her forever. We need to move on"

Emma nodded. "We do"

They both were walking back to their car when they passed a family with twin little boys.

"One day" Emma said and smiled.

"One day" Killian said and kissed her. They were going to have a baby. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday they will and he or she will be special as they would be the product of the True Love of a beautiful and badass Saviour and a devilishly handsome and loyal Pirate.


End file.
